


Ты не должен колебаться

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Сноу никогда бы не смог предугадать, что ожидает его за опущенным пологом королевского шатра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты не должен колебаться

— Утром ты поедешь к Стене со Стиром и Ярлом, — сказал Манс, прищурившись от летящего в лицо мокрого снега. Снег падал и на волосы Джона, и вода стекала по его щекам, смешиваясь с кровью из глубокой царапины, оставшейся от орлиных когтей. Это была месть разведчика одичалых, которого Джон убил, еще когда был черным братом. Он и сейчас им оставался, но Мансу и его людям незачем знать это. Джон упрямо вытер покрасневшей от холода рукой струйки воды и крови со лба. Капли розоватой влаги упали на сырой снег под ногами.

— Пойдем со мной, — вдруг сказал Манс. Джон помедлил, оглянувшись на Игритт, но та лишь кивнула. Манс сделал знак своей свите не следовать за ним, и одичалые разбрелись по бывшему лагерю Ночного дозора, склоняясь над мерзлыми трупами людей и лошадей.

Король-за-Стеной, не оборачиваясь, прошел сквозь пролом в стене и начал спускаться к своей палатке, едва видневшейся за стволами сосен. Джон помнил, как впервые увидел Манса. Тогда предводитель одичалых поверил ему, но теперь все было сложнее. Манс угрозами заставил его рассказать о лагере на Кулаке Первых Людей, и если он захочет узнать больше, промолчать не получится.

Но Манс не стал ничего спрашивать. "Сними это", — буркнул он, потянув за рукав меховую куртку Джона, а сам взял кусок полотна и смочил его в бочонке с талой водой. В палатке было красно и жарко от горящего торфа, и после серых сумерек и мокрого холода снаружи Джону было тепло в одной рубахе. Устланная шкурами лежанка Манса неподалеку от огня заставила его подумать об Игритт, кутающейся в прелую шерсть овчинного плаща где-то там, за пологом.

Манс взял Джона за подбородок и грубовато повернул к себе лицом, вгляделся в царапину на лбу и начал стирать кровь. Когда он с нажимом прошелся по краям раны, Джон дернулся, сжав зубы, и Манс положил руку на его шею, туда, где она встречалась с плечом. Корка больше не стягивала веко и бровь, и смотреть стало проще. Джон встретился глазами с королем, невольно замер под пристальным, изучающим, почти черным взглядом Манса. И похолодел, ожидая обвинения, на которое уже не сможет ответить, но Манс отвернулся, чтобы снова опустить ткань в воду.

Джону хотелось бежать, скрыться от пронизывающего взгляда, спрятаться под плащом вместе с Игритт и Призраком, запуская пальцы в слипшуюся иголочками, посеревшую шерсть лютоволка. Но тяжелая ладонь, в то же мгновение снова опустившаяся на его плечо, убила этот порыв. В вязком воздухе, душном, как над купальнями Винтерфелла, двигаться становилось все труднее, и Джон, насколько мог, отдался касаниям куска полотна — на щеках, потом на губах и на шее. Рана была давно промыта, и крови на его лице не осталось, но Манс продолжал водить тряпкой по коже. Другой рукой он обхватил затылок Джона, надавил — и Джон заставил себя посмотреть в немигающие глаза Короля-за-Стеной.

Игритт никогда не была такой: она играла, приближалась и вновь удалялась, ее насмешки не ранили слишком больно. И в ее взгляде не было голода, как у Манса, голода человека, оставившего Дозор, чтобы вернуться, опередив наступающую ночь. Манс жил и пел свои песни, потому что боялся смерти. Он сам говорил, что не ровня Куорену Полурукому, и Джон вспомнил слова покойного разведчика.

"Ты не должен колебаться, что бы от тебя ни потребовали. Делай все, что они велят", — сказал Полурукий.

Когда губы Манса прижались к его горлу, Джон только чуть запрокинул голову и тихонько вплел пальцы в темные седеющие волосы короля. Манс и Игритт не были похожи, но они хотели научить его жить. И Манс делал это своими руками воина и лютниста, уверенно гладя спину Джона. В ложбинке его позвоночника уже выступил пот, когда Манс стянул с него рубаху, властно повернул к себе спиной и подтолкнул к опорному столбу палатки. Джон как мог тесно прильнул грудью к гладко очищенному от коры столбу и выдохнул, коснувшись дерева напрягшимся соском. Ладони Манса прошлись по его бокам и животу, разжигая в теле жар неизведанного сладострастия. Джон, постанывая тихо, как от боли, позволил Мансу спустить с себя меховые штаны и тяжело навалиться сзади. Рука, обхватившая его возбужденный член, отвлекла Джона от влажной твердости, скользящей между ягодиц. Мансу не надо было брать его по-настоящему, чтобы полностью овладеть им, и Джон плавно подхватил ритм короля — ритм самой жизни...

— Игритт идет с тобой, — сказал на прощание Манс, неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись. — Передай ей, что лгать нехорошо... Нет, лучше сделай так, чтобы ее слова перестали быть ложью.

Джон, чувствуя, как его снова бросает в краску, кивнул, неловко улыбаясь в ответ, и пошел прочь. Он ступал нетвердо: еще не забылись горячая теснота чужого кулака, близость мужского тела, резкое, такое иное удовольствие и будоражащий запах семени.

Снегопад унялся, и на прояснившемся небе высыпали звезды. Джон лег рядом с Игритт и закрыл глаза, слушая ее дыхание.

Он понял: не было никакого позора в том, чтобы жить.


End file.
